


蜘蛛侠今天不营业

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [6]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: MCU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567975
Kudos: 1





	蜘蛛侠今天不营业

预警：PG级，短小甜饼  
*setting：MCU  
Summary：被暗算的蜘蛛侠失去了自己的能力，以24小时为限。

-《蜘蛛侠今天不营业》BY Liar

“Mr.Parker，没人告诉过你约会的时候要专心吗？”  
男人放下手中的刀叉，尽最大的努力告诉自己，鉴于自己小男友的特殊情况，他的态度应该温和一点，温和——  
“Peter Parker，可以把你的目光从那盘沙拉上收回来了吗？我在和你说话。”  
“呃！”  
男孩吓了一跳，懵懵地抬头看他，一双睁大的眼睛小鹿一样无辜又可怜。  
他不自觉停下了手中搅拌沙拉的动作，神情拘谨，“对不起Mr.Stark，我只是……”  
又来了。  
Tony叹了口气。每当小朋友紧张或者有心事的时候，总会不自觉换回原来的称呼。要知道，在他们交往之后，胆大包天的青少年可是立刻就改口称呼自己Tony了，简直不要更得寸进尺。  
“只是一天而已，没什么的，”  
他安慰蜘蛛侠，“我们的好邻居只是需要一个短暂的假期。”  
“可我很不习惯，”  
Peter苦恼地抓抓头发，“感觉有点糟糕，好像自己一下变得毫无用处。”  
“你又不是什么必备工具，年轻人，”托尼挑了挑眉，“偶尔相信一下纽约州的市民们——尽管这听起来挺有危险性。”  
“我似乎更应该祈祷州立监狱的管理足够严格，”  
Peter小声咕哝，看见对面的男人面色不虞，又连忙补了一句，“或者期待钢铁侠先生接下来能给我一个完美的约会？”  
“噢，他当然会。”  
Tony满意地点点头。Peter心里松了口气，不免腹诽，和Mr.Stark交往后，有时候他真搞不清楚他们到底谁才是年纪小的那个。  
不过，既然今天钢铁侠先生难得有兴致和他来一场普通人的约会，Peter自然乐意奉陪。  
要知道，过往他们的约会总是意外状况频发，总之和Avengers以及各种拯救世界的任务脱不开关系。超级英雄的世界就是这样，或许在战火中接个吻也挺浪漫，但前提是你要受得住公共频道里队友们的控诉。  
所以，暂时失去能力或许也不是坏事？至少能让纽约好邻居好好维护一下他快结出蛛网的感情——这话是钢铁侠先生说的，遣词造句刻薄得让当事人哭笑不得。  
“好啦，我会专心的，”  
Peter吸了一口可乐，大拇指和食指圈着眼睛作望远镜状，亮亮地盯着Tony，拖长声音道，“我保证我的全部目光都在你身上，OK？”  
“只有目光？”  
“哇，先生，您这样很贪心，”  
Peter吐了吐舌头，“好吧，我没办法担保，好邻居这个时间通常都属于大家。”  
“Mr.Parker是在和我谈条件？”  
“Maybe？”  
Peter耸耸肩，犹豫了一下才接着道，“听着，Tony，我很抱歉，但我没办法做到百分百集中注意力——大概是蜘蛛基因的后遗症，我也不知道该怎么说……you know？周边的声音，信息，我总会不自觉去捕捉他们……我没办法放松。”  
男孩摊了摊手，开玩笑似地说道，“如果——我是说如果，Mr.Stark，有那么一天，我的能力全部消失了，不可逆转的那种，我也许就不会这么焦虑了吧？”  
不，你不会。Tony默默地想，盯着男孩的眼睛。  
“Listen，kid，”  
“Hey！你答应过不再那么叫我的！”Peter插了句嘴。  
“鉴于你刚刚叫了我Mr.Stark，按照我们的规矩*，我这是礼尚往来，”  
他随口敷衍着应付Peter，屈起指节敲了敲桌子，“永远别怀疑你自己，让你成为Spider-Man的从来不是那只蜘蛛，你明白吗？”  
过了好半天，Peter才惊奇地睁大眼睛，仿佛才反应过来一样，“等等，你刚刚是在夸我吗？”  
“Shut up，”男人翻了个白眼，觉得跟青少年交流简直浪费口舌，“我可没那么说过。”  
“噢，好吧，你没有。”  
Peter点点头，脸上的表情分明写着“你就是有”几个大字。男孩看着他，突地凑过去亲了一下他的嘴角。  
让Peter Parker成为蜘蛛侠的是他自己，可是他同样感谢那个让蜘蛛侠成为Peter Parker的人。  
Tony愣了一下。  
“等等，你这是在向我告白？”  
“哈？”  
Peter睁大眼睛，“我才没有！”  
“青少年，你的告白水平比之前更差了。”  
“什么？当初明明是你先向我告的白好不好！”Peter气结。  
男人眯了眯眼睛，“我劝你想清楚再说，Mr.Parker，别忘了你晚上还要回Stark Tower，做不成好邻居的蜘蛛侠先生。”  
话里话外全在暗示他，鉴于现在这副弱不禁风的身体，最好考虑清楚形势。  
“……是我先告的白。”  
Peter憋屈极了。只是一想想今晚没有能力的自己会被他折腾成什么样子，隐隐作痛的腰就开始强迫他屈服。  
24小时还是快点过去吧，他不想接下来的几天都在床上度过！  
失去能力17个小时又23分47秒后，Peter Parker开始虔诚地祈祷自己能逃过一劫。

——FIN

*交往后的约定：互相改变称呼，虫要从Mr.Stark改口叫Tony，铁被虫要求不许再叫他“kid”。嗯，都经过了很长一段的磨合期。


End file.
